


В Лондоні дощ

by Berengella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Easter Mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Minor Character Death Mentioned, PumpkinPie
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Погода в Лондоні не найкраща. Настрій Герміони теж так собі.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	В Лондоні дощ

В Лондоні дощ. Краплі дзвінко стукають по ринвах, дзюрчать радісними потічками, щедро змочують газони. Плись, плись, плись - повсякчас чути над парасолькою.  
Дівчина, що її тримає, має сухе пальто, сухий шалик, навить сухі черевички - диво, та й годі. Так і є, не диво, але чари. Для збереження тепла, захисту від води та відштовхування бруду. В таку погоду Герміона використовує їх машинально.  
Не їснує тільки чарів захисту від сліз. Вони течуть без упину, тим сильніше, чим ближче Герміона підходить до одного із симпатичних двоповерхових будиночків.  
З кожним кроком обриси будівлі стають примарнішими, ніби пливуть із дощовою водою - побічний ефект міністерських охоронних чарів. Щось тихенько дзенькає, та Герміона і без того розуміє, що перетнула захисний периметр - лінії більше не пливуть, а ламаються, відкриваючи зору напівзруйновану оселю. На місці затишної кімнатки Герміони, під самим дахом, з трохи скошеною стелею та видовженими віконечками, лишилася пустка, від якої по сусідніх стінах поповзли тріщини. Мамина майстерня, кімната для гостей, передпокій, кухня - все волає про безжальний наглий напад.  
Тоді Герміону не відпустили навіть подивитися на будинок. Дозволили тільки попрощатися з батьками. Поховання було швидким і скромним. Насправді, ніхто так і не дізнався, що її батьки загинули. Сусіди, пацієнти, ба навіть поштар і офіцер з податкової служби - всі досі вважали, що Грейнджери просто собі знялися і вирушили до Австралії. Таким-от жартівником виявився чаклун з комітету вироблення доступних для маглів версій - вибух побутового газу здався йому занадто банальним. Та директор Дамблдор несподівано вхопився за цю ідею, наче вона мала би захистити Герміону від надмирної уваги. Бо якби якась настирлива журналістка взнала би, що батьки Герміони загинули від рук смертежерів... Тоді Герміона не знайшла в собі сил сперечатися з Дамблдором. А зараз - не знати, що би вона сказала. І не взнати ніколи, бо Дамблдор пережив її батьків на якихось три місяці. На його похороні Герміона не плакала - планувала люту помсту.  
І так сталося, що зовсім не планувала мирне життя. Зціпенила зсередини, вона робила те, що було потрібно. Знову те, що було потрібно. Знову...  
Вони впоралися. Не так швидко, як хотілося би, але зрештою від Волдеморта і смертежерів не стало ні сліду, ні згадки.  
Герміона звикала до перемоги поволі. Дуже-дуже поволі. Будинок, за який їй нагадали ще влітку, стояв під міністерськими охоронними чарами. Стояв і стояв.  
Чари виявилися напрочуд міцними. За майже два роки ніхто навіть не спробував поцупити запасного ключа з-поза спеціальної засувки за горщиком для квітів. Для чародійки її рівня маґлівський замок не був перешкодою, та батьки заслуговували на цей останній жест поваги - не витягати на їх ґанку знаряддя, що стало причиною їх загибелі.  
Пальці дрижать, та Герміона пробує, пробує - і чи може якийсь там замок не піддатися її наполегливості?  
Вона переступає поріг, грюкає дверима - і повільно сповзає на підлогу. З неї ніби раптом витягли всі кістки і разом з ними волю. Все, що вона може - лити сльози, схлипувати, кричати, інакше біль і розпач розчавлять її зсередини.  
Коли тягар стає ледь помітно легшим, Герміона перебирається на канапу у вітальні. Мама дуже любила темно-бірюзовий колір, старанно доглядала за килимом і подушками. Герміона притискає до себе одну і знову плаче.

Вона прокидається, досі обіймаючи ту саму подушку, вкрита тонким пледом. Пальто і шалик лежать на спинці крісла, черевички стоять поруч. В другому кріслі дрімає Гаррі.  
Кілька секунд Герміона намагається зрозуміти, що ж не так. І ні, це “не так” не стосується присутности Гаррі. Осяяння приходить несподівано - річ в тім, що Герміона не плаче. Химерне відчуття після кількох годин ридань - навіть кутики подушки вогкі. Обережно кліпнувши повіками, Герміона переконується, що найближчим часом сліз не буде. Час вставати.  
За вікном досі дощить. Ця весна в Лондоні б’є всі рекорди вологості.  
\- Доброго ранку! - вітається Гаррі ледь хрипким після сну голосом.  
\- Привіт! Таки не всидів дома?  
\- Ти не дала про себе знати, хоч ми і домовлялися.  
Герміона скрушно схиляє голову.  
\- Схоже я надто зосередилася на ... емоціях. Справді, ти надто переймаєшся. Найгірше, що мгло би статися - я сама себе втопила би в сльозах.  
\- Я не хочу перевіряти, що найгірше може статися.  
Гаррі обіймає її зі спини, смощує підборіддя на плече. Герміона звичним рухом куйовдіть його волосся.  
\- Збираєшся іще тут побути?  
\- Не сьогодні. Прийду іншим разом. Сама! Завваж це, будь ласка. Прийду, бо треба звикнути до всього цього, перш ніж сказати Кінгслі, що я зроблю з будинком.  
\- Тут гарно.  
\- Атож! Не таким я планувала перший візит мого хлопця до мого будинку.  
\- А яким?  
\- Це дивлячись, скільки мені було років. Він міг би прийти на мій день народження. Або робити разом шкільний проект. Або дочекатися, коли мої батьки підуть у справах і принести пиво.  
\- Маслопиво?  
\- Не думаю, що сусід Джейк знав би, де його взяти.  
\- Ти збиралася зустрічатися з маґґлом?  
\- І що, мені було тринадцять. Він був ставний і героїчний, вчився на поліцейського.  
\- А мене ти відмовляєш від того, щоб іти в аврори!  
\- Ти і без того мій герой. Чи аж так хочеться ловити злочинців?  
\- Зараз хочеться кави.  
Герміона роззирається в бік кухні.  
\- Навряд чи тут зберіглося щось поживне. Але на сусідній вулиці колись була заправка.  
\- Парасолькою поділишся?  
Герміона завмирає, потім повільно йде до шафи.  
\- Тримай. Татова.  
Гаррі зі вдячністю приймає картату парасольку.  
\- Мені шкода, Герміоно.  
\- Я знаю. І ціную. Ходімо?  
Вони йдуть у дощ. Теплий, майже літній, але невблаганно монотонний. Проходять повз кілька будинків, коли їх обганяє фургончик доставки. Водій вивантажує велику коробку и несе її до ґанку. На дверях того будинку паперовий заєць і вінок з крашанок.  
\- Скоро Великдень, - каже Герміона, спостерігаючи, як обережно водій опускає посилку на східці. Надто велику, як для солодощів. І важкеньку.  
\- Готова битися об заклад, всередині кілька керамічних кроликів.  
\- Тут люблять прикрашати сад до свята.  
\- Було б іще доречно, щоб появилося сонце. В дощ садовим фігуркам сумно.  
Наче відповідь на її слова, з-поміж хмар крадеться промінчик. Перебігає по дахам, кущам, траві, падає на дзеркало і розсипається навсибіч теплими золотавими скалками.  
\- Ти тільки що змінила погоду, - піддражнює Гаррі. - Ти велика чародійка.  
\- Дурниці, - посміхається Герміона. - Я бачила вчора прогноз. За годину-дві хмари розійдуться. На свято буде сонячно.  
Вона продовжує посміхатися і, коли фургон їде, піднімає паличку. За мить біля усіх ганків на вулиці з’являються кошички із шоколадними яйцями.  
\- Маєш рацію, кепський з мене буде аврор, - говорить на це Гаррі. - Я ж не розокремлю особисте від законного. Ти тільки що порушила Статут.  
\- Ніхто не бачив, - і не думає хвилюватись Герміона.  
\- Можеш заприсягтися, що жодна підстаркувата пліткарка не визирала зараз з вікна?  
\- То й що?  
\- Отже, порушила. Більше того, лишила за собою беззаперечний доказ.  
Гаррі розвертається і веде її назад, до будинку Грейнджерів.  
\- Так я і подумав!  
Гаррі теж піднімає паличку і кошик із солодощами падає в траву за кілька дюймів від охоронного кола.  
\- Твоя уважність іноді лякає, - каже Герміона.  
\- Вибач. Та насправді я не шкодую. Турбуватись про когось - важливо, і те, що я роблю все, що в моїх силах, дозволяє мені впоратися із власним стресом.  
\- Агов, це мала бути моя репліка!  
\- З ким поведешся. Може, поснідаємо у Фортеск’ю?  
\- Може.  
Вони звертають за ріг, проходять ще квартал і зникають між автобусною зупинкою і розлогими кущами акації. Надійній сховок, аби роз’явитися.  
Над Лондоном сяє сонце.


End file.
